Facing Fears
by mstoker713
Summary: Jade is finally facing her fears. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jade sat in her car frozen. She couldn't decide what to do. She could call Tori Vega and confess her feelings or she could go back inside and resume school the next day acting like a gank.

No, she couldn't keep being a gank to Tori. It broke her heart when she was mean to the Latina. She just didn't understand why the singer was making her feel this way. _She makes me feel invincible, and happy. When I'm around her I just want to kiss those per- Woah there West control yourself!_

Jade shook her head and then sighed, pulling out her pearphone. She lingered on Tori's icon, a picture of the two of them after their "Playdate." Finally she hit send and waited for Tori to pick up.

Tori answered on the second ring, mumbling a soft "hello?"

Tori's sleepiness caused Jade to smile before saying "Hey Tori, did I wake you?"

"Jade, hey, what's wrong? Why are you calling in the middle of the night?" Tori was wide awake when she heard Jade's voice. Worry coursing through her.

Jade audibly gulped before continuing, "It's just- I- reallylikeyouandIcan'tgetyouoffmymind." Jade spoke quietly using a single breath.

"Jade I didn't catch that. You're talking really quietly. What did you say?" Tori's voice was layered with concern.

Jade sighed and then said" it's... It's nothing. But, Tori, could I come over please?" Jade mentally cursed herself for how vulnerable she sounded.

"Jade are you okay" Tori asked nervously.

"Can we... Can we talk when I get there. I promise I'll explain everything then. I'll see you soon Tori." Jade hung up the phone and sighed.

She was going to see Tori. That made her smile. She was going to apologize to Tori. She was conflicted about this. On one hand, she hated apologizing. On the other hand she cared for Tori and wanted to make her happy. She hated making Tori sad but it was a defense mechanism and she hated herself for it. She was going to tell Tori that she cared and that she wanted to be friends. She might even tell her that she wanted to be more.

Jade started her car and started the drive to Tori's house. Ready to face her fears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tori Vega headed downstairs. She was worried. Jade was worrying her. She had sounded so vulnerable on the phone.

Tori wished she could just hug the pale girl. She had feelings for Jade since she had first come to Hollywood Arts. Those feelings had grown until Tori realized she was in love. Jade could always hurt Tori, break her down so that by the end of the night Tori would be a sobbing mess in her bed. But,Tori would always do anything for Jade.

That's why she's downstairs fixing Jade's favorite coffee at 3:50 in the morning.

Tori heard Jade's car pull up, she quickly finished making Jade her coffee just the way she liked it. She practically ran to the door when Jade knocked.

"Jade, come in, are you okay? Do you want some coffee? I made it just the way you like it. I can take your jacket if you wa-"

"Slow down Tori, I'm okay or I will be. I just really need to talk to you. I'm sorry if I woke you up and coffee sounds great thanks." Jade moved past Tori and sat on the couch.

Tori hurried into the kitchen and brought Jade her coffee before sitting on the couch beside the goth. "Jade what's wrong? What do you want to talk about?"

Jade wasn't quite sure how to start out. "I... I just wanted... You know to... Ah why is it so hard."

Tori covered Jade's hands with one of her own. "Jade relax its just me. You can talk to me" she smiled softly at the dark haired girl.

Jade jumped up and ran a hand through her hair. "That's why it's difficult! Because it is YOU. Because I am always such a gank to you and I don't want to be because you don't deserve it! I care about you and I hate myself for how I treat you because I don't want to! I want to be your friend and joke with you and talk with you! I do trust you Tori, and that is so difficult for me because I'm afraid Tori! I'm afraid the you'll hurt me! And I'm afraid that I'll do something to lose you and I HATE that. I'm so sorry for how I used to treat you because you don't deserve it and I hope you'll forgive me even though I don't deserve it and I hope we can be friends." Jade was crying by the end of her speech.

Tori was shocked. She didn't expect this from Jade. 'Jade wants to be friends? Jade apologized to me? Jade is crying? Jade is crying!' Tori hurried over to Jade doing the only thing she knew how to do. She hugged her. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade, pulling her close. She smiled when Jade's arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer.

Jade's crying eventually stopped. "Ugh I look horrible." Jade said as she wiped away the tears.

"No, you look absolutely beautiful Jade. You always do. " Tori said as she looked at Jade. Jade blushed when she realized that Tori really thought that. "Would you like to stay the night Jade? I'm home alone for the next two weeks. So it wouldn't be a problem. " Tori asked hopefully.

"Sure, that sounds great."

"Alright I'll go make sure the guest bedroom is ready."

"Wait. Could... Could I stay in your room tonight please?" The vulnerability returning to her voice.

"Sure Jade, do you want me to try to find you some pajamas?"

"No I can just sleep in a t-shirt and underwear"

Tori gulped and managed to stutter out "su-sure tha-that's goo-good" Tori quickly got into her bed and tried to calm her erratic heartbeat. Jade was going to be sleeping next to her. In the same bed. In her underwear. Tori felt like she was about to have a heart attack.

Jade slipped into Tori's bed after taking off her jeans. She slowly snuggled up next to Tori, she slipped her arm over Tori's waist and pulled her close. Tori froze at the action but then relaxed into Jade's grip and snuggled closer.

Jade finally felt safe, at peace. Being around Tori made her feel comfortable. She quickly drifted off to sleep.

Tori had thought about Jade holding her many times. She never thought it would become reality. Tori felt Jade nuzzle her face into her neck causing her to giggle. _Who would have thought Jade West likes to cuddle?_

Tori inhaled Jade's scent, trying to identify what she smelled like. Tori identified her own vanilla soap, but she smelled the coffee she made for Jade and a hint of something else. _Cinnamon. _The word floated into Tori's mind. _Coffee and cinnamon: the scent of Jade West. Now that's a smell I like. _

Tori continued breathing in Jade's scent. Relishing in having the girl of her dreams hold her close. She eventually drifted off to dreams of coffee and cinnamon.


End file.
